five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five nights at Pinkie's
Five nights at pinkie's is a game coming out in 2017. It is mlp:fim based. animatronics Pinkie pie is a pink pony who acts like freddy. She has a big hat. She has a small bowtie. She has endo skeleton eyes. Fluttershy is a yellow pony who acts like bonnie. She has a red bow tie. She has pink hair. She has wings. Surprise (generation 1 pony) is a white pony who was the original concept for pinkie (true mlp fact). She acts like chica. She has an apron that says it's play time. She has wings. She has yellow hair. Rainbow dash is a pirate pony who has an eyepatch over her left eye. She has wings and a rainbow mane. She acts like foxy. Twilight is gold. She is really old. She is also cold. She plays around with dolls. She acts like golden Freddy. Firefly (another generation 1 pony, if you don't know what g1 mlp is look it up) is a pink pony who lurks in Party room 1. She is pink and has wings. She has a blue mane. She wears a party hat. Areas Show stage is where Pinkie, Fluttershy and surprise start. They have a banner behind them that says lets party. There is also stars that are stuck to the walls. Dining area is an area with loads of tables, balloons and party hats. Pinkie pie, Fluttershy, Surprise and Firefly appear here. Party room 1 is where Firefly starts. There are 2 tables in this room. There is a poster of Firefly that says hey kids lets party. There are also balloons. Firefly and Surprise appear here. Party room 2 has balloons, tables and posters of the ponies. There is 1 table and 15 balloons. There is a poster of Firefly, another of Surprise, and another of Twilight. Twilight starts here. Twilight, Firefly, Pinkie pie and Surprise appear here. West hall has posters and child drawings. Firefly, Fluttershy, Rainbow dash and Twilight appear here. East hall has only posters of Pinkie, Flutters and Surprise. Pinkie and Surprise appear here. Pirate cove is where rainbow dash starts. There is purple curtains. Next to the curtains is a poster of Rainbow Dash. Nobody else appears here. Your office is where you sit and check the cameras. There are 2 hallways with doors that you must close if the ponies are there. There is also a vent, which you must put the vent cover on to keep ponies away. There is a poster of every pony in the game that says CELEBRATE. The vent is a vent which ponies climb through to get you. Firefly and Twilight only appear inhere. Nights Night 1 is the easiest. Nobody moves. Night 2 Is a little harder. Only Fluttershy, Surprise and Firefly move. Night 3 is a little hard. Pinkie and Twilight start moving. Night 4 is hard. Rainbow moves more. Everyone will appear at least 3 times. Night 5 is really hard. Everyone moves. Night 6 is difficult. Nearly everyone tries to get you. On Night 7 it can be as difficult as you want it to be. Trivia - This is based off G1 and G4 mlp. - Firefly and Surprise are from G1. Release info The game was released on August 17, 2017. Category:Games